percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Seven of Doom
The seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER SEVEN OF DOOM "So which way do we go?" Rune asked. "With all due respect, the quickest route is to head about half a mile north of here," Roy said. "That will take us to Oka Harbor, where we can get a boat and, from there, go overseas." "So what are we doing just talking about it?" Rune grinned. They started running north until they entered the harbor. An array of small wooden buildings just beside a sandy beach. A twenty-foot dock just over turquoise waters. Rune and Roy stepped into one building beside the dock. A man was standing behind a counter, tossing a key over to a girl in front of it. "Thanks," the girl said. "Been a pleasure." She started walking away. Rune stepped in front of the man and put his elbow on the counter. "So do you know where we can buy a boat?" "Well... right here. This is the most business I've had all year... Why do so many people want to cross the ocean these days?" "Probably has to do with Skylar James dying," Rune said. "He left Eternal Destiny on the other side of this world and a bunch of demigods and legacies from the mortal world came here to get it. I know that's why I'm here." The girl stopped walking and looked at Rune. "You think you're going to get your hands on Aió̱nia Pepro̱méno? Who are you two?" "Name's Rune and this guy's Roy. You?" "Aqua," she said. "The demigod who will be finding Aió̱nia Pepro̱méno." The guy behind the counter sensed where this was going. "Hey, no need for a fight to break out here..." "With all due respect, I think that may be inevitable," Roy said grimly. Aqua grabbed Rune's arm and tossed him over the counter, slamming him into the ground with one elbow. "Well... perhaps not a fight per se... or even a warmup..." Rune got up with a grunt. "I am so a warmup! Come on, Kalései! Chimera! Bull! Uh... can Terrier come back out, at least?" "Kalései?" Aqua wondered. "Javier's ring? Where did you get that?" "I know him," was Rune's simple answer. "Just like I know I'm the one who's going to get to Eternal Destiny!" Aqua suppressed a chuckle. "Well, talk to me when you get there. I for one have to be moving on." Roy handed money to the man at the counter, who tossed a key over. "With all due respect, Rune, we can go now. Preferably in the direction that this Aqua is not going in." Rune gave one last look at Aqua. "By the time you get to the end of the world, we'll be there. And when it comes down to that, you won't be the one getting Eternal Destiny." She waved her hand. "Whatever. See you around, Rune." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Six of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 16 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Aqua Marine, and the dude behind the counter (Jake Truss) Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page